Sunflower
by snowhitexo
Summary: XIUHUN/HUNMIN. ONESHOOT. Flower mencintai Sun dengan begitu tulus tanpa tahu jika Sun juga mencintainya sama besar. Sebuah perasaan yang tak terungkap. GS


_._

 _Hai Sun,_

 _Apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku adalah bunga mataharimu, bunga berwarna kuning yang selalu menghadap ke arahmu, bunga yang selalu memandang ke arah sang mega bintang, Matahari._

 _Sun…_

 _Setelah sekian lama, aku kembali teringat tentang kisah kita. Kisah yang selalu membuat perasaanku menghangat setiap kali mengingatmu karena kau adalah inspirasi hidupku, cintaku, jadi bolehkah aku menceritakannya pada dunia, Sun?_

 _Kisah ini dimulai saat matahari membagi sinarnya dan sang bunga hanya terlihat bagai titik kecil diantara beribu-ribu bunga yang lain. Akankah matahari menyadari kehadiran satu bunga yang tak pernah lelah dan setia mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi? Ah tidak matahari terlalu besar, terlalu bersinar, terlalu jauh, pikir sang bunga._

 _Seperti bunga yang lain, bunga matahari juga ingin terlihat cantik. Tapi.. saat bunga matahari tersebut telah mekar indah nyaris sempurna, sang matahari selalu memalingkan wajahnya. Sang bunga hanya bisa diam bersedih.. Mengagumi, tanpa bisa bergerak menggapai matahari. Saat sang bunga bermimpi dapat memeluk matahari kemudian dia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi._

 _Sun.._

 _Kamu mungkin tidak mengerti kesesatan itu apa. Bukan masuk ke dalam labirin raksasa tak berujung, bukan pula terkunci di negeri ajaib penuh teka-teki, tapi terjebak dalam ruang hati yang mendadak hampa saat tak dapat melihatmu, sinarmu.._

 _Sun.._

 _Kau tahu, seperti bunga matahari yang menunduk pilu, saat pijaran bintang yang dia tunggu lebih memilih untuk memantulkan cahayanya pada bintang di malam hari. Seperti itulah perasaanku saat kau pergi menjauh…_

 _Saat aku di sini selalu menyelipkan namamu dalam doaku, tanpa perlu kamu tahu._

 _Saat aku memelukmu dalam mimpi dan menyebut namamu ketika aku membuka mata_

 _Saat tujuh warna pelangi melingkariku dan aku hanya bisa melihat satu warna dari pijaranmu_

 _Saat kamu membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping tapi aku tak pernah bosan menyusunnya untukmu.._

 _Saat aku dan kamu mempunyai dimensi berbeda, dan aku selalu menyisakan ruang untukmu._

 _Tapi,_

 _Kau tidak perlu tahu.. tidak perlu mengerti, biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita dan alam semesta. Yah.. aku mungkin bukan bunga tercantik di dunia tapi percayalah kau akan selalu menemukanku ketika kau menoleh ke belakang._

 _._

 _"_ _Sehun, aku selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun" – Minseok_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hai bunga matahariku yang cantik… Kenapa kau tidak lelah terus mengikuti dan melihatku kemanapun aku pergi? Kenapa kau tidak menyerah mengagumiku? Kau tahu aku hanya bisa tetap berada jauh darimu, seberapapun kau ingin mendekat, kau takkan bisa karena kita hanya bisa ditakdirkan untuk saling melihat._

 _Bungaku.._

 _Aku mendengar sebuah kisah yang diperdengarkan angin di sore ini, kisah yang membuat hatiku sakit hingga membuat sinarku ikut meredup dirundung awan kesedihan. Ini kisah tentangmu, tentang kita dan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Bunga, bolehkan aku menjawab kisah itu, ingin kuceritakan pada semua tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya, kejujuran yang seharusnya aku katakan sejak dulu.._

 _Bunga matahari selalu melihat dan mengikuti kemanapun matahari pergi. Tapi.. Pernahkan matahari melihatnya?Mungkin matahari menganggapnya tak lebih dari bunga-bunga lainnya._

 _Aku tersenyum getir mendengar bagian ini dan kujawab, 'Iya sama, tidak ada bedanya..'._

 _Lalu banyak yang menggeleng tak percaya, mengerti alasan matahari membiarkannya layu di malam hari, ya benar.. mungkin matahari egois karena tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada bunga matahari._

 _Tapi, apa kau tahu kalau matahari selalu menunggu esok hari untuk bertemu lagi dengan bunga matahari?_

 _Apa kau tahu kalau dia selalu menghilang di malam hari dengan perasaan khawatir, takut kalau bunga matahari beralih pada bumi, takut kalau esok hari dia tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi. Apa kau tahu.. Bukan hanya bunga matahari yang tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari matahari. Tapi matahari juga tidak bisa sedikitpun berhenti berharap untuk bisa menghangatkan bunga matahari._

 _Aku memang selalu datang di pagi hari dan harus pergi setiap malam tiba, tapi aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Selalu menunggu saat untuk bisa bertemu lagi. Kita memang tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara karena jarak yang memisahkan. Tapi kita punya caranya sendiri untuk menyatakan rasa cinta kita, perasaaan yang hanya bisa dirasakan tanpa pernah diungkapkan._

 _._

 _"_ _Minseok.. apa kau masih menunggu di sana? apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bersamamu.. perpisahan kita di masa lalu adalah sebuah kebodohan, tapi jika takdir membawamu kembali, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan kesempatan itu". – Sehun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

THE END

.

.

Author Note :

Lulu~ Lala~ greget aja pengen nulis HunMin / XiuHun hehe.. jadi ini ceritanya mereka itu sahabat jaman SMA di Guri terus kepisah karena Sehun yang pergi mengejar cita-citanya jadi model di Paris. Tadinya mau nulis sudut pandangnya Bumi juga tapi ntar jadinya gak XiuHun haha.. Ada yang penasaran gak ma lanjutannya? Ah tapi sayang ini one shoot jadi udah sampai di sini aja, eh ini ada hubungannya ma Foolish Couple lho jadi mungkin kisah ini juga nongol di sana. Lumayan kan buat baperin Luhan wkwk..

Ya udah see you next time di ff ala remukan kerupuk lainnya.

Bye…

.


End file.
